


Ngisuse

by santigold96



Series: Izinguquko [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izinguquko [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764649





	Ngisuse

UJaime wayekhubazekile. UDaenerys Targaryen wayethumele yena, futhi wayengekhohlisa ngokwanele ukuba azibuze ukuthi kungani. Wayebulele ubaba wakhe futhi wathumela yena namaViserys ekudingisweni. Bengimfuna efile. Ngokuphazima kweso ukuphefumula kwakhe kwaba namandla kangangokuba kwaba nzima ukuthi umoya ufinyelele emaphashini akhe. Konke bekuzophela, isipoki sesikhathi sakhe esidlule sase simfuna futhi wayengasakwazi ukubalekela kuye njengoba ayeneminyaka emihlanu edlule. Sonke leso sikhathi wayecabanga ukuthi akasoze abheka emuva, ukuthi wayesezikhokhela izono zakhe, futhi angaphila ngokuthula. Bengingalungile kangakanani. Kepha into ebalulekile kwakungeyona into eyayingenzeka kuye, kodwa kwakuzoba yikho konke ayithandayo.

\- Jaime, ulungile? Kubuza uBrienne, embeka isandla ehlombe, ekhathazekile ngokushintshwa kombuso ngokungazelelwe.

\- Yebo, yebo, yehlisa umoya - wamqinisekisa ebamba isandla sakhe ngokuqinile - Ngabe uza ukuzongithatha ungihambise eLinging Ling by Force ngenkani? - Ubuzile udadewabo, obebuka isenzo salo mbhangqwana wezothando ngenhlanganisela yokwenyanya nokumangala.

\- Akunjalo impela - uCersei wachaza - ITargaryen en…

"Her Majness Daenerys Targaryen," unogada wamlungisa ngamehlo agxilile.

\- Yebo, lokho, Ubukhosi Bakhe Daenerys Targaryen - waphinda ngezwi elikhathele - ungithumela kini ngendlela enokuthula. Yebo, amagama akhe ngqo athi "Hambani niyofuna umfowenu uMatareyes nimlethe phambi kwami azobhadalela amacala akhe. Le ndlela ukuphela kwendlela engizosindisa ngayo impilo yenu kanye nezingane zakho." Futhi ngilapha, ngikulungele ukukubuza, uzowuyeka uTommen noMyccella bafe? - Ngiyabuza. Wayengaceli, umane washiya umbuzo ulenga, njengomuntu ophonsa ibhomu, eqinisekile ngomphumela. Ebona ukuthi akaphendulanga, wanezela ngezwi elizwakalayo - Ngoba kade ngicabanga ukuthi uzongishiya.

Kuthule kuthe cwaka igumbi. Akekho okhulumile. UJaime noBrienne babukana bengazi ukuthi bazothini ngenkathi uCersei elinde ngesineke. Wayengakaze ambone isikhathi eside uJaime, kodwa uma eqiniseka ngento eyodwa ukuthi wayengeke avume uTommen noMyccella bafe, ngoba nabo bonke beyizingane zakhe. Ukucabanga nje ukuthi izingane zakhe zazisongelwa ngokufa kwamenza waqina esiswini. Izingane zakhe ezincane ezihluphekile, zodwa eLing's King, zilinde umama wazo ukuthi abuye futhi nosindiso lwazo kuphela. Bengibuya noJaime noma angizukubuya. Kudlule imizuzu engapheli futhi ekugcineni uBrienne wabuza okuthile uJaime ayekade ecabanga ngakho ngaphambilini.

\- Sazi kanjani ukuthi awunamanga? Kungani ngizokuthumela? - Washo ngokungabaza.

\- Kungani uza yonke indlela lapha uma kungenjalo? Impela ukungavakasheli umfowethu othandekayo nonkosikazi wakhe omnandi - kusho ngokujabha. Yize kubuhlungu lesi simo, ngaphandle kwakho konke obekuzolahleka uma kukhona okungahambi kahle, uCersei Lannister uzogcina ezolile. Ubezothatha izintambo zokuphatha lesi simo njengoba ayehlala enza. Akakwazanga ukwethuka. Kepha imbewu yokwesaba yayivele ikhula enhliziyweni yakhe, ingalawuleki. Kuthiwani uma kwenzeka okuthile ezinganeni zakho? Kuthiwani uma ehluleka ukukholisa uJaime? Kuthiwani uma bengakholelwa? Babenobuwula, bebengazi yini ukuthi izingane zabo zisengozini? - Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka kube nomuntu othile emhlabeni onentshisekelo ekusindiseni izingane zami kunami? - Wabuza - Ngizonikela impilo yami ngenxa yezingane zami, uBrienne, futhi nakanjani ngizokunika kaJaime. Angilindeli ukuthi uzwisise.

UBrienne wenqaba ngamandla akhe onke ukuluphikisa. Ukube ubazi… kodwa cha, wayengeke azi futhi kuzoba ngcono ngaleyo ndlela.

\- Kungani lokhu? Ukube ufuna ngifile, ubengangibulala futhi lolu daba luxazululwe. Ngisanda kubeka intengo ekhanda lami futhi amakhulukhulu amadoda nabesifazane bangakulangazelela ukuyithatha epulatifini yesiliva. Lokhu kuphikisana nezinto kakhulu - uJaime akazange aqonde lutho.

\- Uyabona, akulula kangako, umfowethu omncane - uCersei waqala - Okokuqala, selokhu afika e-Westeros, amaTargar ... Ubukhosi bakhe uDaenerys Targaryen - wazilungisa kulokhu - uzimemezele ukuthi uyindlovukazi engenacala futhi enozwela kanti ukubulala bekungakabikhona cabanga indlela enhle kakhulu, ake sithi. Ngakho-ke ubizela enkantolo. Uzoqulwa yinkantolo futhi ulahlwe yicala lakho. Okungasho ngqo ngokufa kwakho yize ... kahle, bengingeke ngibe nokukhohlisa - wengeza ukububula.

\- Lokho akusachazi ubukhona bakho, kungenzeka ukuthi kuye kwaqhamuka onogada kuphela. Bebezoletha uJaime phambi kwakhe futhi uma ezithatha njengendlovukazi enobulungiswa, bekungafanele ukuthi izingane zakho zihlanganyele, zingane nje, ”kukhononda uBrienne. Naphezu kokuzonda kwakhe uCersei, uBrienne wayazi ukuthi uTommen noMyccella kwakungamele basolwe nganoma yini eyenzekayo.

\- Sekuvele ukuthi uBrienne wami omsulwa ... - wathi ngokumamatheka okuphoqekile - Kungenzeka ukuthi indlovukazi entsha, ngaphezu kokulunga, ihlakaniphile - yavuma - iyiphi indlela engcono yokufakazela ukungabi semthethweni kukaTommen kunokubonisa ukuthi bangobani abazali bakhe? Lapho uJaime evela phambi kwakhe, uzokhombisa ukuthi uTommen yindodana yakhe, futhi abambalwa abancamela uTommen njengenkosi bazomamukela njengendlovukazi yabo esemthethweni. Ngoba masingazithathi izingane, akekho umuntu ongakholelwa kulokhu ukuthi inkosi yakhe ethembekile izonikela ngokuphila kwayo ngenxa yayo ngemuva kweminyaka emihlanu. Ngaleyondlela wonke ama-Westeros azokwazi igazi elihamba ngemithambo kaTommen. Ah! - Wababaza - Ngoba ngicabanga ukuthi uyazi ukuthi uJoffrey, Myrcela noTommen ...

"Ngiyazi," uBrienne wamnquma ngokushesha. UJaime wayesemtshele konke ngudadewabo kudala, nakuye lokho kufana namanzi. Wayengenandaba nokuthi uJaime wenzeni phambilini, wayesephendukile futhi manje wayeseshintshile. Wayekwazi lokho kangcono kunomunye. Kepha ngaphandle kwalokhu, bekungemnandi ukuthi noma ngubani, kumkhumbuza uCersei.

\- Ungithole kanjani? UJaime ubuze ngokungasizi. Ubekade elalele kude nengxoxo kepha wayefuna ukubuza lowo mbuzo isikhashana. Eminyakeni emihlanu edlule, wayehlala ecabanga ukuthi baphephile, ukuthi akekho owaziyo ukuthi bakuphi, nokuthi bangafihlwa lapho unomphela.

\- UVarys - uphendule udadewabo - Lowo umthenwa ngeshwa wayehlala efuna ukubuya kwamaTargaryens. Angazi ukuthi angibonanga kanjani - wazikhuza - Ukube wayekwazi, ikhanda lakhe lalingaba kude nomzimba wakhe wonke njengamaqanda akhe. Kepha iqiniso ukuthi njengoba evame ukusho, izinyoni zakhe ezijabule zikuyo yonke indawo futhi uye wakujabulela ukuthola ukuthandwa yindlovukazi entsha ngokwembula ukuthi ikuphi. Kepha lokho akusenandaba noJaime, ngilapha futhi uza nami eKing's Landing.

\- Kuthiwani uma engafuni? UBrienne ufakwe ngokungaqinisekile.

\- Woza ngowesifazane, yize uhlakaniphe ngokwanele ukwazi ukuthi kuzokwenzeka. Ngeke abavumele bafe, kanti ngaphezu kwalokho kunethuba lokuthi uzosinda - uCersei aqinisekiswe - Noma ngabe uyathanda noma cha, bangabantwana bakhe futhi nodumo olusalayo luzomshukumisela ukuba abavikele. Kepha uma kungenjalo, abangane bami bazokujabulela ukukuphelezela esihlalweni sobukhosi - wasongela.

Ukungezwani kwakuzwakala emoyeni futhi uJaime, owayekade elalele laba besifazane bobabili, wayesezokhuluma ngenkathi ezwa ezinye izitebhisi ezinyakazayo zihambisana nokukhala okuvela ngemuva kwendlu. Umnyango wavula kancane futhi amakhanda amabili amancane afiphele angena endlini yokudlela. Kwafika umfana nentombazane begijima, bekhuluma ngokushesha okukhulu kangangokuba bekuqonda kancane ukuthi bekuthini.

\- Umama! UPod uwile ngenkathi besilwa kanti ulimele - uthe le ntombazane ebinobuso obukhathazekile ibambe umfana ngesandla esisodwa, ngenkathi yona enye ibiphethe inkemba encane yokhuni - Kwakungeyona iphutha lami mama, yavele yehla.

\- Ngivumele ngibone ingqwele - uJaime wathi uzama ukulawula lesi simo ngenkathi ebamba ingane egculisayo - ingabe ilimaza kakhulu?

\- Cha ... - Waqamba amanga - Ubaba ucishe angalimazi. Simanxeba nje kodwa uJoanna wethuke kakhulu ukubona igazi.

\- Umqambimanga! Unamanga uPod! Bengingasabi ... ngi ... bengifuna ukwazi ukuthi ngabe ulungile! - Ubhikishele intombazane isezikhala izinyembezi, ilinyazwa ukuphawula komfowabo.

\- Sawubona, noJoanna, kanye nezulu - uBrienne wamduduza, wesula izinyembezi eziwe phansi esihlathini sakhe ngenkathi eshintshana nokukhiya okuvela ebunzini lakhe - Unesibindi sokuletha umfowenu, kulungile?

Intombazane yavuma, yasula izinyembezi futhi okokuqala inaka abantu engabazi egumbini layo lokudlela.

\- Umama, bangobani? Wamoyizela kunina.


End file.
